Kickin'it: the spy in the shadows
by whitetiger2712
Summary: Jack is a became a top spy and has already saved the world twice. but when rudy has a new mission for him, he is about to begin the biggest Challenge of his life. not only the criminals are though, but his sidekick Kim also distract him from doing his job
1. the mission

**Welcome to my new story :D  
>i was exited to write this cuz honestly, i like spying things a lot. and i decided to experiment with a story if i could do that.<br>****please let me know if you like it or not! (BTW: people who also reading my other story, i make sure i upload both story's at the same time! and i try to do it in a week) **

**Intro (no one's POV)**

A silhouette walked over the area with no sound at all. Though he knew he was discovered!  
>his goal clearly was the building in front of him. He spotted the sniper on top of the roof and pulled out a gun.<br>He aimed and fired, but missed. Lucky for him the sniper hadn't seems anything jet. Another try.  
>Jack reloaded the gun and shoot again! This time he clearly hits the target and the man felt down.<br>Jack runned to the door from the building and took out a little machine.  
>He connected it at the doorpost and when he pushed a button, the door flew open with a hard click!<p>

Inside jack spied around the corner to see if it was empty. It wasn't.  
>a big man who wears a good suit, was blocking room to the machine room!<br>Jack decided to make it a quick attack and pulled out two fighting irons and jumped towards the man!  
>He immediately turned around and the two start fighting like crazy!<br>Lucky for jack he knows karate extremely well and at the end he throw the man a fist in the face.  
>reinforced by the weight of the fighting irons, the man flew back three meters before fainting!<br>Jack walked further into the chamber and pushed some buttons to change the coordinates of the rocked that the discovered organization wanted to launch!  
>It was a rocket loaded with a satellite with a space weapon! It supposed to go to space, but now the rocket will drop into the ocean.<br>"hey what are you doing here! I man said, holding a gun in his hand.  
>The man slowly walked up to Jack.<br>but at the last moment, Jack made his move grabbing the the arm of the man, kicking his weapon out of his hands and put his own gun against the head of the man.  
>"well mister boss. We finally meet!" Jack said and he rudely pulled both hands of the man together on his back.<br>"AWW, how did you know I was,,, am the boss." Jack began walking to the doors. "in this kind of suits only bosses dress. By the way, you just confirmed it."  
>In this position Jack could get out of the building without any resistance from the organization!<br>Though they are all walking behind Jack with their guns ready. But for them, Jack got another surprise.

**Rudy's POV**

"Yes sir."

"Great" the chief said. "Who is the spy in place?"

I didn't have to think of that long. "Jack Anderson is our best agent in place sir."  
>"good" The chief said. "Inform him about this mission. And remember, the world may be in danger."<p>

"yes sir, Rudy out." I said walking away from the big TV on the wall.  
>"Eddie, would you contact Jack for me?" Eddie nodded. Took his laptop and typed a number.<p>

"Milton, what kind of gadgets could you give your friend?" Milton walked to me with a suitcase filled with stuff.  
>He opened it and he took out a watch, a big gun, a ring and surprisingly, he took out a bow and a couple arrows.<br>"why does he need that?" I asked him. He answered. "he might need this to escape from high points. The ring has a reservoir in it for poison, truth serum and paralysis serum.  
>Well, the gun speaks for itself. And the watch is also a laser and a communicator!"<br>I was surprised he has pulled that all off! "Rudy, Jack is on line two." Eddie said.

**Jack's POV**

I woke up in my big comfy bed in my little apartment. Turned my body from my right to left side and opened my eyes.  
>The other side of the bed was empty. I knew I was quite a flirter since I joined this secret organization.<br>Our years with the dojo are over and since we saved the world once, all of us are infiltrated in the secret agency.  
>Anyway, last night I needed a rush out from all the flirtation after my mission, so I decided to go to bed early.<br>Suddenly, my phone ranged. I pulled in the contact button and there was Rudy. In the little window of my phone.  
>"Good morning Jack." he said. I greeted back and asked him what he wants. "why can't I just call to make a little chat?"<br>I didn't say anything but my face said enough. "Okay fine, I've got a new case for you and it is from great importance!" he said.  
>"Okay, let's hear it."I said. "Okay." Rudy began. "our radar has spotted a large activity of military movements on the border with Mexico.<br>Point is, the Mexican army is not responsible for all of this activity and we can proof that cause of the signs."  
>So there is some unknown army on the loose? what am i supposed to do with that? "let me see the signs." I said.<br>Almost immediately i'd get the pictures of tanks, planes and artillery. All marked with the sign of a black shield, with a yellow hawk on it.  
>"every single one of them are wearing this kind of signs. But there's no army in the whole world who use this.<br>The chief thinks this is a criminal organization! And since you're the best we've got, are you going to find out."  
>I nodded. "okay, give me an hour to pick my gadgets up." I wanted to hang up but then Rudy said something strange.<br>"no need to. You'll find it in your closet. Ow one last thing, I won't let you fall into deep without some back-up." and with that he hang up.  
>I'll find my stuff in the closet? I walked towards the closet and opened it. And indeed. A drawler slid open, and all kind of equipment were in it!<br>A heavy gun, two lighter guns. Always coming handy. A beautiful watch. Wondered what that thing does. A ring. And for a strange reason, a bow and arrows.  
>This is so exiting! Every new mission is exiting but this one especially! I'm gonna meet another spy, who is gonna work with me!<br>I packed my stuff and loaded everything in my car. I've got this car as a gift from the chief.  
>It was a specialized spying car. An Audi A5 and of course in sports edition! Equipped with the best technology!<br>I drove to the location I'd get from Rudy where I had to meet the sidekick.  
>But when I was there, I couldn't see anyone. So I phoned Rudy again. "rudy, there is no one here!"<p>

Rudy sighed. "that is because you're not looking around!" I sighed as well. "so where am I supposed to look!" I asked angry.  
>"look around! What do you see?" I looked around, but there wasn't much too see. "a few houses, a café and a church."<br>Suddenly I knew where I could find the sidekick. Whoever it was. I stepped out of the car and walked into the café.  
>"could you give me a cola please?"I asked the barkeeper. "one cola coming up." He said with a boring tone in his voice.<br>That moment, a women walked right at me. She was wearing a glimmering purple dress and had beautiful blond hear.  
>With a low voice she began speaking to me. "why do you only want a cola when you can get all of this?" and she showed her dress on a really flirty way.<br>Something of this behavior was familiar to me! "Where would I have to go madam?" and her face came really close to mine. "to my hotel room. A little further."  
>And she pulled me with her.<p>

**Kim's POV**

I pulled Jack to his car. Witch was really cool by the way! "Jack, haven't see you in a long time!" I jelled, a bit too hard.  
>Jack directly shushhhed me. "not that laud!" he was right. "so, where is that hotel of yours?"<br>i looked Jack and then took out a map out the back of my dress. "right here." I said. Jack started his car, which was very cool by the way, and drove us to the hotel.  
>Jack really became a gentlemen after all those time were trained apart. He even opened the door of the car for me. I took his hand and he guided me inside the fancy hotel.<br>A woman at the desk asked my name and my reservation number. "My name is Lucia Stone and my husband Marc Stone. Our reservation number is 200490."

The woman typed it on the computer and nodded. Then went to the key board and searched for a special key. "ah got it."I heard her say.  
>Yeah you'll better have it, I'm tired and I've got lots to discuss with an old friend of mine! "sir, madam, please follow me."<br>and she walked to the elevator while commanding a piccolo to bring our stuff to the room.  
>"so I guess you two are just married?" the woman said. I didn't expect that and for the moment I was speechless!<br>But amazing Jack quickly made up an answer. "Yes, this is our honeymoon, so could we get privacy the rest of the time?"  
>The woman doesn't know how to respond to that. Smart Jack, I thought.<br>Were finally arrived at the room and the woman finally leaved us alone. I closed the door and checked our room.  
>But then something spotted my eye. Jack had opened his suitcase and I saw the craziest stuff in it!<br>"looks like Milton has done his job inventing the good stuff." I said a little impressed.  
>I helped him pack out and when it all was over we went to diner. Jack told me about the task we had to do.<p>

I already knew but It couldn't hurt to hear it twice. "Are you sure you wanna do this with me?" he asked me.  
>And honestly, when I knew I was gonna work with my crush from the past years, I only wanna do this more and more!<br>So I nodded, and whispered to him. "you know I can take care of myself." He blushed a bit.  
>He still couldn't hide his feeling for me very well. Jerry once told me he was deeply in love with me, so I waited for him to strike.<br>But so far, he didn't. "so how did you end up in this case anyway?"he asked me. Typical Jack! Instead of saying he likes to see me, asking why I'm in….  
>"well after I finished my last case in china, I've heard all your amazing work from Jerry, so I called Rudy if he had another assignment for me, most likely together with you.<br>And, he did. He asked me to go here and wait two days. And indeed here you are."I ended a little too happy for a friend. Smooth Kim. I thought.  
>"wait! You asked for this?" I nodded. "Why would you do that!" he clearly was shocked.<br>This I didn't expect. I thought he'd be happy! Guess not then….  
>"well, I thought maybe we could spend some time together by doing this! I'm sorry MISTER." That came out pretty loud.<br>And when I looked around, people are staring at me. "I'm glad we can work together after all this time but I still think it was stupid to do it on this assignment!"  
>he said, grabbing my hand. I relaxed a little and sit down again.<p>

The food was nice, and our diner was pretty relaxing. Exchanging memories of old times and experiences from work.  
>But then we came to the point we needed to sleep. "rudy booked us as a young couple, but don't realize we aren't."Jack said.<br>I sight. Such a kid, still. "we can move the beds and sleep separate." I told him like I was talking to a child. And I could tell he doesn't liked it!  
>So with a new mission ahead of us, we went to sleep.<p>

**well that was the first chapter. i hope you guys liked it. i'm gonna update both story's soon so stay tune (always wanna say that :P)  
>anyway, please review to make it even better!<br>Tiger27 **


	2. the first spying

**second chapter. it is a little bit short for this story but i didn't had much time to read it. well i think you enjoy it :P  
>have fun <strong>

**Jack's POV**

"Are you coming honey?" I yelled though the hall of the hotel where Kim still was busy packing stuff.  
>"yeah just a second sweetheart." Since we had to pretend to be a couple, we decided to better be like it as well.<br>I walked downstairs and pulled my stuff in the car. First a little breakfast and then, up to Mexico!  
>On my way back to the hotel, my watch suddenly began ringing! Euhh, okay. I pushed one button.<br>Wrong one, a laser came out and destroyed a lamppost standing in front! "woops. Guess that is not the one" the button next to it? Yeah that was the one.  
>"Jack? It's Rudy." Wow a communicator. Good job Milton! "ow hey Rudy, good morning!" I said happy.<br>Rudy was one and only business right now. "good morning, I assumed you slept well. the investigation starts with the research of this location.  
>" A house appeared on the little screen of the watch. "this is the mention of our head suspect Gerard Cotton.<br>He is a scientific genius and a millionaire. But also a known man in police files. Spy on him and follow the man"  
>this is a good way to start a criminal organization. I thought sarcastic. "okay, we let you know the important stuff, as always." I said.<p>

The food was delicious! Croissants and chocolate bread and more was just waiting for us on the big tables in de restaurant.  
>Delicious grape juice and more! It was amazing. Kim and I walked to a free table for two and sat down at it. Like a real gentleman of course, I scooted her chair.<br>"since when did you became such a gentleman Jack?" Kim asked me. Looking me in the eyes.  
>I could feel myself melting, but of course I wouldn't give in! "don't I already was one in times of the dojo?"<br>I give the question in return. She began smiling while saying the answer. "no Jack you weren't. remember you let me down for the Swan Court Cotillion Ball?  
>Or when we wanted to help jerry break free, you wanted me to be attractive! That isn't gentleman at all jack.<br>That is being a jerk." But she told me in a tone I couldn't proof she was kidding or not. There was a little silence between us.  
>To fill up that space I told her about the 'watch call' I'd got from Rudy. She nodded sometimes and took notes. I wondered why she did that anyway but I let her.<p>

An hour later I was driving towards the mention of that professor. Kim beside me. Still wondering how I could get all these awesome gadgets.  
>"the only thing I've got are these things."Kim said and she took out a little gadget out of her pocked that looks like a big pen. I looked at it.<br>For some reason I remembered this one. "Hey isn't that the one we get at the training?" she nodded and pushed twice at the button on top.  
>At the hole at the bottom appeared a little light. Kim turned the pen around and some sort of laser appeared. "I like that gadget."I said to her.<br>"anyway, I've got some stuff for you. Open the car case." and when she did, a few of my little guns rolled out.  
>she took two of them. "look now im a killer lamb."Kim said to me and despite the situation were going in I had to laugh. She did the same.<p>

**Kim's POV**

The ride took us at least four hours, but it was really comfortable so I didn't mind at all.  
>Jack parked his car in the parking place just before the house of the professor.<br>"Now it was my turn to show what I've learned." I said to Jack and I stepped out of the car and opened the trunk.  
>in my suitcase was a little device that I connected to the car. Then I walked to the house and sneaked myself to the doorpost.<br>As a cat I moved over the wood of the balcony on the basement.  
>when I reached the door I put the other half of the device against the key hole.<br>A little metal pin shoot right into the hole and began sending information to the car.  
>I didn't had to be afraid someone would attack me. Cause jack could see me and would cover me like the rules said.<br>The device gave a little beep and pulled the pin out of the keyhole. Another car rides into the street.  
>And it looks like a really expensive one. Probably that professor Cotton. I have to hurry! I ran to jacks car.<br>And get inside. "what have you done there?" Jack wanted to know. I took the device and showed it to him. "The machine has completely scanned all locks of the door. We could create a key to get inside!" that was great and all but now the professor has arrived we have to wait for the night.  
>"well, then we better find some place to rest."Jack said while starting the car again.<p>

At night we returned with a new made key, and the door wasn't an obstacle anymore.  
>both of us were in black and had our guns in our hands. Jack also had a backpack with needed stuff.<br>on every good spot he put's little camera's that may coming handy. I covered him.  
>More than once we had to hide because the professor apparently had his own bodyguards!<br>"next time we need to take them out." Jack whispered in my ear. Since when is he became so valiant?  
>But I realized he has followed a training maybe even harder as me! I nodded. Sadly that moment came sooner than we expected.<br>One of the guards heard us whispering and was curious about it. One look and he began jelling!  
>"imposters! There imposters in the house! I repeat impo…." Jack has became even quicker in his reflexes than before.<br>His fist met the poor man right in the stomach and he collapsed without knowing what hit him. But it was too late!  
>Four other guards came running, armed with guns and knives! I took my gun and hide behind a wall. In no time the hallway was a battlefield.<br>Bullets are flying all around us and we kept on shooting as well! hit a leg, man felt down! Bullet hits the wall near my head!  
>I could see Jack put something out of his pocket and throw it. A thick dirty smoke fillet the hall, now I saw jack run inside the smoke and I could hear the sound of people fighting!<br>The only thing I could hope now was hoping jack was all right. And he was, suddenly he came out of the smoke, took my hand and ran to the exit. Away from all the danger!

**Jack's POV**

Now only connecting the computer with the camera's in the mention and our mission of tonight was a great success.  
>Kim was nursing a wound she got from the fight. I also got wounds but I will look at it later.<br>First I have to look if we didn't put our self in danger for nothing. The computer gave me a signal and I had connection.  
>I could scream from happiness. But al I did was walk to Kim and hugged her while saying: we have connection.<br>She hugged me kinda hard back, what surprised me and made me blush. And after we broke, I could she two little blushes on her face as well.  
>quickly we both turned around. But then Kim suddenly began nursing my wounds. Her touch warmed me.<br>Her warm hand on my arm was enough to get the pain away. And I realized, not for the first time, I really loved Kim.

**so how you like it? pleas leave a review for this story so i can make it even better!**  
><strong>thanks anyway <strong>

**tiger**


	3. trying to spy another try

**it took a while, but here the next chapter is!**

**have fun reading it :)**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up in my bed in the hotel we lived. Kim was laying next to me.  
>We both know we are just friends, however we decided it too sleep together beneath the blanket.<br>What would be wrong with that right? But the weirdest thing was that we lay in a hugging position!  
>Okay so that was maybe….it was nice. I closed my eyes again and I hugged her even more.<br>Her warmth against mine, her special smell! It was amazing.  
>I don't know how long I layed in this position but again I woke up again, laying in exact the same position but now, looking in kim's beautiful eyes!<br>"good morning." She said playfully. All I could say was a not to charming: "hey."  
>She laughed about that and said, "is that how you greet other girls as well in the morning Jack?"<br>I was brought in apropos. I didn't knew kim like this, flirting the first thing in the morning?  
>"hey shouldn't we have breakfast?"I asked a little bit shy.<br>Again a cute slime upon her face. "wow do I make you shy. Well this is cute! Normally I was the one to get shy! Yeah let's eat."  
>We walked downstairs into the restaurant and having breakfast.<br>"So, looks like we're gonna have a boring day today."I said to Kim. She looked confused.  
>"but we have so much to do! Why are we gonna do nothing? I thought that…."I interrupt her.<br>"the cameras and microphones are gonna show us what we need to know! But we have to be passionate for that." Now kim nodded.  
>"hey I got this. I'm great in this stuff. Let me take care of that." I looked at her. It was a good offer but only one thing. "what should I have to do then?"<br>I didn't gave her the time to think, otherwise it would just turn out in a little fight like always.  
>"no I'm gonna help you with this and call headquarters to report what we've got so far. May something happen I'm standby."<br>Cleaver thinking! My thinking skills had been improved since I joined secret service.

**Kim's POV**

Jack was right, if something happened, someone have to stand by. It was a rule in the spying busyness.  
>And frankly speaking, I do not see jerry and Eddie do the field work. Okay jerry maybe but he was just to clumsy to do this job.<br>After having breakfast we walked upstairs again and locked ourselves in the room.  
>Jack started up the computers and other equipment we needed while I checked for any spying devices in our room and checked all roads out of the room.<br>and also INTO the room are clear! A spy always have to be prepared for everything is told me.  
>Jack was already busy writing on papers and listening and watching the things she sees.<br>In the main time I brought out a report to Rudy. "so what do you to discovered so far?" Rudy asked me.  
>Honestly nothing but the behavior of the guards shooting is evidence someone is holding a secret.<br>"we know he is part of the case. He attacked us with guns and grenades. A normal rich man won't do that.  
>But we succeeded putting cameras and microphones in his house and…." That moment, there was a weird sound.<br>Like a hatch that closed! Jack couldn't hear it but I did! "Rudy? You have a second?"  
>I took out a gun out of the closet jack had put them and slowly walked to the window.<br>Jack saw me do that and gestured to me 'what's wrong'. I pointed at my gun, then the window and then the door.  
>Jack would understand that, he has taken the same training as me. Maybe harder.<br>And indeed, he also pulled out a gun and posted himself to the other side of the room.  
>Exactly where he could see the window but no one saw him. A silhouette crawled over the roof of the other building.<br>I knew I was right. "rudy I have to go now. We contact later." And I hang up. "pass me the binocular!" Jack whispered to me.  
>I took it and threw it to Jack. He watched at the man and then whispered to me. "that is what I thought, the man has at least one gun. Might be more."<br>I was shocked. "how did they find us?" I yelled. Jack directly shushed me! "too loud!"he whispered, then loaded his gun and began aiming.  
>"Kim, take the computers and put it in the backs. I think we have to leave today.<br>" I did what Jack asked me to do and when this all was done I rejoined him again. "any news?"I asked him. He shook his head.  
>"he is still on the same place. Though he has taken his backpack of his back. I don't know what he is doing."<p>

Almost by an immediate. "DAMN! Get out! Get out!" he grabbed my arm, took the backs and ran to the door!  
>But he forgot it was locked! "Into the bathroom!" and he pulled me into the cozy bathroom!<br>Just in time to see a missile hit the window and to explode in the middle of the room!  
>lucky our room had a bathtub. Jack had lay me down in it and was laying above me to protect me!<br>The explosion really destroyed the whole room and everything was gone. The door was blast out as well.  
>I walked outside the room. Looking back but jack has another plan. He opened a suitcase that survived, and took out a heavy compound bow!<br>Took out some arrows and rope and looked at the window. "ehhh…jack? What are you doing?" but he didn't answer.  
>Instead of answering he was getting ready to shoot his shot. What a muscles, what a form, what a….a….a, a sweedy!<br>That's right, I love him. I need him i…. don't need to think about this right now. There are more important matters right now!  
>Turns out jack was a really talented archer! He shoot his shot exactly in the radar of the other building.<br>I made sure the rope was save and with package and all we took a shirt and moments later we're sliding down the rope.

**Jack's POV**

The man was also somewhere on this very roof! But we have the advantage of our 'death' on our side.  
>I dropped my stuff and took out a little gun with a giant hole and put a green ball in it. This balls were smoke grenades.<br>Another invention from Milton I use a lot for this sort of situations.  
>I sneaked in the staircase and like I thought, there he was, immediate shooting at me.<br>I shoot the ball and the space filled itself with a dirty smoke again! Now I could run inside.  
>Even though I couldn't see a thing, I was trained in trusting my senses. I could feel the man walking towards me, in a state of confusion.<p>

Slowly I walked towards him, still trusting my senses and when I felt him, I strike!  
>A hard fist against his head and the man felt down. "Kim! Throw me the rope will ya?" I heard the rope falling down next to me.<br>I took it and bound the man and took my ring. A little needle came out and I stoke the man with a potion what makes the man faint.  
>I searched the man and I found more clues. An invitation, an order paper, a passport, 6 guns!<br>"so you wanna start your own war?" I asked the man. Of course he didn't answer in his unconsciousness.  
>I also found a phone and a suspicious map with the coordinates of a place on the border with Mexico. Wait, this was the location!<br>I've got to tell the others! The smoke was slowly disappearing and kim walked down the stairs with both backs while smiling at me.  
>"what are we gonna do with this one?" I asked. She thinks for a while and then asked me what I found.<br>I told her and after that she told me we could leave him here.

We were driving in my car since our host was blown away! And now we also got a few coordinates,  
>we are on our way to solve this mission. But still there was something not clear. The professor was somehow part of it, but I didn't know how.<br>Guess we have to solve this once again. So that night we were watching the mention of the house again.  
>But this time not to sneaky. We were just staying there waiting for something happened.<br>Everytime someone walked by, we pretended to be a young couple in love. Then I had to took Kim's hand and pulled her close to me.  
>We were staying there for hours. Then the professor himself showed up out of his house and looked at us.<br>"kim, closer."I whispered. She did what I asked, I put my arms tight around her waist and she did hers around my neck.  
>but the professor kept staring. I could feel it. We are staring in each other's eyes, and in surprise I saw there was some kind of love in her eyes.<br>We were staying for like a minute this way but the man on the other side of the street kept on staring at us, as if he knew what were up to.  
>Then Kim said: "kiss me." I saw in her eyes she meant it and in the way she say it, I just couldn't resist.<br>Our faces already were just a few centimeters away from each other, but now both of us are leaning in.  
>even though we did this for acting, my body explodes when my lips reached hers!<br>My whole body was yelling and screaming and told me that finally I had kissed the girl I've always loved!The one I adore! The one I need in my life!  
>All those thoughts were focused in this kiss I shared. It kinda made me dizzy she replied with the same passion and devotion I was giving!<br>Honestly, I didn't even knew when the professor leaved, but after we broke, he was gone.  
>Kim had two blushes on her cheeks, and I thought I had that as well. I could feel them.<br>"guess it's our turn now" I said and for the second time, we broke in, in the mention of the professor.

**i do not make it long, keep reviewing and don't forget to check out the other story i wrote!**

**tiger**


	4. A dangerous truth!

**Jack's POV**

This time, no one was inside. Lucky the professor went away. I thought.  
>Kim immediately went to the computers and turns them on.<br>I knew what she was about to do so I let her do what she can do best.  
>I walked upstairs and looked into the rooms.<br>In some of them I found suspicious things!  
>Like a few guns, a map with a big cross and some weird device with a strange green light!<br>I took all stuff in a back and moved further. Some rooms were empty, others were full of stuff.  
>Not much to get a clear point from but still terrifying stuff.<br>Needles with strange substance, huge tablets and pipes everywhere. "guess that is not only the air vent."  
>Suddenly I heard Kim jell from downstairs! Or she found something on the computer, or she was being attacked!<br>I hurried downstairs and the moment I ran into the room, I saw Kim, standing before the computer, totally in shock, staring at the screen!  
>"What is it Kim?" I asked her. She said nothing but by just pointing her finger I knew what she meant.<br>I looked the screen and on that was the construction drawning of some kind of gigantic bomb, or rocket.  
>I didn't know what it exactly was but I shared Kim's shock in this.<br>"you got this on an USB?" I asked her. That made her move again.  
>All files were copied on the USB and Kim wanted to leave with that information.<br>But one file got my attention! I opened it and there it was.  
>An operation called operation Ocean storm! Are they planning to do something with the oceans or something.<br>"come on Jack, we have to go!" Kim jelled nervous. It was natural to be nervous in this kind of situations.  
>But I needed to check these file's. I just needed to!<br>"Jack I got the file on my USB so let's go!"  
>I looked her for a moment. "make the car ready! I'm coming." And while kim runs outside to get the car, I read the document.<br>after I wrote it, all I could say was, "oh no. this is bad!"

**Kim's POV**

"They what?!" Jack nodded. "that's not all, they are planning to start a world war three!"  
>my mind was running like crazy. How can that be.<br>A whole secret organization that operates below the radar and apparently runs a whole army.  
>that is what you can expect in the life of a spy, but this really is extreme!<br>"we need to contact Rudy for this." Jack said to me.  
>"but first I'm gonna find a new place to stay." And he touched something in on the navigator in the car.<br>We were on a road made out of dirt with no houses as far as the eye can reach.  
>I saw something happening behind us that moment. So I turned around to see what was happening.<br>Behind us drove a truck with an hangar behind it. That hangar now unfold itself and out of it a giant cannon appeared.  
>"Jack!" I jelled. "I've seen it!" he answered and he pushed the gas pedal even harder and the car gained speed!<br>But a strange thing was that the truck didn't. but instead the cannon began moving!  
>"well at least we're on a dirt road." I said. Trying to see the good side of the sudden situation.<br>Jack nodded. "but there is one thing that bothers me. How could they find us so fast?"  
>and there he hit the pain spot. How could that be?<br>From behind me I heard the cannon make a strange noise.  
>It was like,,,, "it is loading.." and short after I said that I heard the cannon fire.<br>there was an explosion like five meters away from us.  
>But jack was a really good driver and he managed to avoid every piece of mud.<br>Well not every, one piece of the dirt came right in my face!  
>"UCH JACK!" I jelled at him. "sorry honey, but I didn't saw it coming!" and with that I had to be okay.<br>I looked back to see what the truck was gonna do.  
>The cannon fired again but It gave such a huge recoil that the truck lost both balance and speed in the process! There could be a chance!<br>"jack I figured out a way to escape. Where's the missile?"  
>jack gave me a quick smile and said, "I think you don't need that."<br>and the moment he said that, he opened the elbow rest and below that were all kind of buttons.  
>Jack pointed at one. "You need this one!"<br>and right after he said that, he gave a swing on the steering wheel and the car moved quickly to the left.  
>is was just in time. Right next to them, another bomb hit the ground!<br>Okay, next time they fire, I have to fire as well! I thought.  
>and that occasion came sooner than I thought.<br>The cannon was immediately reloaded and fired another shot!  
>That moment I pushed that button and a little missile was on its way to cause a disturbance below the truck.<br>And today, destiny was on our hand!  
>The missile hit the truck on the moment that is was unstable and tilted! Pared with lots of smoke and little explosions!<br>some of the mysterious men tried to kill us by shooting with their guns but were too far away to got actually get hit.

The rest of the trip was relaxed. Jet jack still wanted to know where that truck came from.  
>"Jack, we don't know okay. For now, you have to let it go."<br>I saw the change in his face and I knew he listened to me.  
>A few miles further we passed a hotel and decided to stay there for the night.<br>Even though it was late in the afternoon, I thought that it was wise to stop now.  
>it was not a chique hotel but we didn't need that.<br>under our cover names we rented a room for 2 and waited till the personal left us alone.

I called rudy on the computer and he answered right away.  
>"hey you guys, how's the mission?" he asked way too happy.<br>"well, exept by being hunted by a truck with a cannon an board and discovering that that secret organization wants to start world war three.  
>It goes quite well!" I said. And that shut him the mouth.<br>"what are you talking about kim?" he asked me. But Jack took a chair and sat down beside me.

**Jack's POV**

"we have taken a look inside the mention of that weird professor and discovered some important file's.  
>Kim will sent them right away. In one of those documents was written about operation Ocean storm.<br>This is an operation that causes war all over the world." I began.  
>But there I was not clear enough. "but how do they wanna do that?" and I told him.<br>"they have managed to design a new kind of bomb! Stronger than the atomic bomb!  
>And they have targeted the world's most important city's and countries, causing them to fight each other!<br>Which will end in a World War three!"  
>this was kind of a shock to Rudy. "okay, and what city's and country's do we talk about here?"<br>i also knew that. not since long but I could answer this question now!  
>"their first target is the palace of world peace in The Hague in the Netherlands.<br>That is because that is the target that will hit the whole world!  
>But that means that whole country will burn then! It is too small to survive a bomb that size!<br>Second of is the statue of liberty in New York!  
>And they wants to make it look like a response from the Europeans to the Americans for betraying them!<br>Which by the way makes no sense at all."  
>while I was telling what I had discovered, I saw rudy's face go darker and darker.<br>And I saw he knew something didn't made sense.  
>"but, how were they planning to fire their bombs. The radar would see all those things on the whole American coast.<br>And the Mexicans could not find anything as well. how are they planning to do this. And why ocean storm?"  
>there was the question I hoped he would ask.<br>"it is quite simple, submarines would be brought in all positions!  
>Only too deep for the radar to pick up any signal. Complete radio silence when they leave.<br>And it is called operation Ocean storm because this war will be fought on the Atlantic ocean.  
>It will be between the USA and the rest of the NAVO nations!"<p>

**sorry it took so long to update this story. i had a hard time writing and i kinda lost my self in the writing :P**  
><strong>anyway. i know, it is not a very good chapter but i hope it will do for now.<strong>  
><strong>anyway, please read &amp; review :) thankss<strong>

**WhiteT**


	5. melting

**hey all, long time no see.  
>r&amp;r and have fun :D <strong>

**Jack's POV**

"But what about china, Japan and Australia?" Rudy asked. With a bit of hope left.  
>But now I was gonna tell him the real bad news. "those country's shall be busy with their own shores."<br>this made both Kim and Rudy ask what I meant.  
>I needed to think a moment about how I could bring this news best.<br>"that is where the mysterious army comes in.  
>I have read a file that said something about another bomb that is able to create tsunami's up to more than 60 meters high!<br>With a wave like that, all countries in the pacific shall be unable to participate.  
>Now the only continents they didn't talk about ware Africa and South America."<br>"Okay but what has that to do with the mysterious army?" Rudy asked me.  
>I looked at him, then to Kim and back. "this underwater bomb needs to be fired at a close range.<br>2,5 Miles max or the bomb can't do enough damage." That moment, and I knew she would, Kim interrupted me.  
>"wait, that means this is a one way trip for those people!" I nodded at her direction. "it appears so."<p>

For a moment everyone was quietly overthinking the situation. Then Rudy broke the silence.  
>"Okay you two need extra equipment and something like a team.<br>I sent Jerry Eddy and Milton in your direction. You 2, keep pretending you're a couple and they shall get another disguise.  
>You need to get to the border of Mexico as quickly as possible!<br>And remember, no army can get involved in this operation! Once your there, you're on your own!"  
>and with that, Rudy disconnected.<p>

"Well," I started in a humorous way, "we get a lot of thought out of him." Kim nodded.  
>"it is better as nothing, besides, Jerry can be a good help." I turned around to face her.<br>"how'd u know that?" "because I worked with him before.  
>"Operation cat in boots." I could hear by the sound of her voice that she didn't wanted to talk about it.<br>So I didn't continue about it either.

**Kim's POV**

I really don't want to remember the last mission I did with Jerry Martinez.  
>Not that we failed it, quite the opposite. But something happened, and it might be for the best that Jack don't know about that.<br>besides, the clumsy way Jerry can do things made me run into trouble more than just once.  
>my mind's made up, Jerry should do something where he can't mess up!<br>Clearly I must have said something because Jack turned to face me and asked me what I said.  
>A bit worried I made up an excuse and pretended to do something on the computer that was still right in front of me.<p>

Jack also took his laptop and started it up. "hey can you give me the USB please?" he asked me.  
>And I threw the device toward him. I really didn't know what I was doing or what I needed to do now.<br>I searched operation Ocean storm on but of course I couldn't find anything.  
>Yea what was I thinking, a secret operation is putting up a site where they announce the end of the world.<br>Haha yea if only it was that easy. Well, maybe I should do something else for tonight.  
>For the last couple of days Jack and I have only been working on this case, and never have done something fun like we used to do in the past.<br>I didn't know why but suddenly I walked toward Jack and sat on his lap.  
>Jack seemed surprised as well. But didn't spend too much time thinking about it.<br>And neither did I. well, I hoped. "so did you find anything?" I asked him. He nodded.  
>"I find what the bomb is made of, and the location they will be made!" well that's good news!<br>"so where are they made?" jack clicked a button on his computer and a map appeared.  
>"that is the strangest thing. I'd expected it would be made in one of those huge countries with lots of military force.<br>But instead they are made on a small island in the Caribbean.  
>The island I am talking about is called Bonaire and lies before the coast of Venezuela."<p>

That said something to me. "ow yeah, I've been there with my family last vacation, that's a nice place."  
>Jack sighed. "glad you like it. Because that is our real destination. That is our start."<br>Jack closed the computer and put his arms around me. "So, and what shall we do tonight?" he asked me.  
>I thought about it for a while and said, "let's see what's in this town."<p>

The town we're in was small.  
>So small in fact that the hotel appeared to be the only place that was worth going to late at night.<br>But since it was pretty boring this evening, we decided to head to the nearest city.  
>Which wasn't that big either. The place was built at the front of a huge lake with an forest on the other side.<br>It was dark around and the stars we're shining their vague lights over the world what made the décor only more romantic.  
>we walked onto a street next to the small harbor and picked a small restaurant that seem cozy with the lights dimmed and in the end the restaurant seemed somewhat romantic. We ordered our food and talked a lot.<br>Much has happened since me, Jack and the guys split up to go our own way.

I was the second one leaving the dojo to move to Europe to study there.  
>I have seen a lot since that day.<br>My dad wanted me to be like him and since he was with Scotland yard, I moved there and followed the same hard training he did many years ago.  
>So yes, I worked for the European secret service from that day on.<br>It indeed was a hard training and contact with the outside world was forbidden!  
>For 5 years of hard training I was finally ready for my first mission.<p>

That brought me to the cold mountains of Iceland.  
>A freak named Herman Fitzberger was dealing in illegal arms and I stopped him right before he could start a civil war!<br>I wonder what the agency had done with him. Better locked away for good.

I told Jack the whole story about how I became like this.  
>He listened and sometimes nodded or shook his head. But never interrupted me.<br>We ordered another drink and jack began his story about how he became a spy.  
>He remembered me about the time he saved us and a prince from a bomb.<br>And that was where it all started.  
>Since that day the American secret service contacted him and told him to form his own team and bring it in action in the field.<br>That was a few weeks after I left to begin my training.  
>He told me how the group became a smooth machine and what they had done to make it this far.<br>They had to do a hard training as well, but that training was ended a year before I was ready to do the field work.  
>I was a bit surprised when he told me a story about a civil war in Iceland.<br>But the name of the villain didn't came up. He told me that he and his team just stopped a war there.

He told me he had worked with many different agencies. Such as the Dutch AIVD, the English Scotland yard and the brazillian SNI.  
>but that part I didn't really care.<br>I noticed it was getting late so jack paid the bill and we left the restaurant to make a walk around the lake.

**Jack's POV**

For a long time, we said nothing and were just walking around.  
>I took her hand and for a while we walked like this. None of us said anything.<br>But the silence was nice and anything but awkward.  
>Kim took me under a pair of trees and stopped there to look me in the eyes.<br>Suddenly I really had the need to just kiss her. But could I do that?  
>I mean, yea I kissed many girls before on my missions, but there was one thing those girls had in common.<br>They were all out of my life. And to be honest, I didn't want that to happen to Kim.  
>Those girls died, or picked the bad side and got locked away, or just never got back to him again.<br>And I really don't want that. And is she could read my mind she said. "You know I'll never let you go."  
>She it while looking more serious than she ever did. And the urge to kiss her only became stronger.<br>I really didn't know how much longer I could resist her!  
>the light of the moon gave sparkles to her eyes what made her face only prettier in the end.<br>They seem to invite me to get even closer. They seem to smile on its own.  
>I wanted so bad, but my mind and my heart were at war.<br>Kim put her hands around my neck and my hands automatically pulled her body closer to mine.  
>She started playing with a few hairs of mine while she was looking in my eyes. They told me it was okay.<br>But still I was holding back. Till finally she broke the silence and said, "ow come on big guy, kiss me!"  
>and she pulled her lips against mine, and for the first time in years, I felt I was melting!<p>

**okay first of, finally i picked up the pencil and began writing again.  
>lucky ;) anyway, i really know where the story is going now so expect a lot more coming!<br>i wanted to let everyone know that both Jack and Kim are hiding a secret for each other, what might get them into trouble.  
>you guys starting to see how dramatic the situation really is, and now for the surprise, sent me a message with your idea of how the team is gonna end it, and impress me and i might use it :D of course the credits will be all yours and i will mention your idea ;)<br>anyway, now we're one the right track again, this might the first story that will be finished in a long time :)  
>let me know what you think in a comment and R&amp;R of course :D<br>have fun :D **

**White,**


	6. betrayed

**like i said, i worked hard to make the next chapter of the story.  
>i felt i owe you all something. so right now, there you go.<br>as for me, i keep writing. please R&R. have fun.**

**Jack's POV**

I woke up in our hotel room.  
>The window was open and a small breeze came in that moment.<br>It was cold inside and Kim lied close to me below the same blanket as me.  
>I noticed we were both wearing a t-shirt and an underpants.<br>Nothing more intense happened last night, though it was good to feel body again.  
>Closer than I have ever experienced her before!<br>After we came here last night we were tired, but the moment we collapsed on the bed, we cuddled for a long time till we both fell asleep like this.  
>And now I woke up, remembering everything that happened and I started to melt again.<br>her naked legs lied against mine and when my arm touched them gently, she woke up.  
>"Morning." She said sleepy yet happy.<br>Again I had the urge to pull her against me and before I knew it, my arms worked the motion and I pulled her against me.  
>At first, she was a little shocked, but smiled as she knew what I wanted and slowly leaned in for a kiss.<br>I answered and for a while, I could only move toward her.  
>That was till room service walked in.<p>

**Mystery POV**

The plan I came up with worked out exactly as planned!  
>The targets we're marked, the missiles placed and the best part was, I got that cursed Kim Crawford involved in the process!<br>The professor did a wonderful job involving her in all of this!  
>Sadly he paid the price and got arrested pretty soon after that girl got away.<br>But that was just a small price to pay compared to my big plans.  
>I heard one of my employs closing in behind me.<br>I turned around and asked him what he wanted.  
>"sir, the boats are ready." He said a little uncomfortable.<br>I grinned. Finally,, now my plan will set into motion.  
>"good, sent them out." The man bowed.<br>"what is the first target sir?"

I knew he already knew the answer but I could not resist it.  
>I walked to a table that was strewn with papers.<br>I whipped half of those papers away till I found what I was looking for.  
>It was a picture of some sort of castle. Or church.<br>Well, let's say it was a cross match between the two of them.  
>The building was build out of red stones and had a large tower with a clock on the top of the large tower.<br>this was the place I was brought to justice.  
>This was the place i was sent to prison for the rest of my life!<br>Without this place and that cursed Crawford, I was a King by now!  
>The international court of justice should be whipped out!<br>And I was just the man to do that.  
>"We are gonna destroy the Peace palace in The Hague!"<p>

The man bowed and walked out of the door as fast as his legs could bring him there.  
>I smiled. It is good to be feared.<br>For a moment I looked around.  
>My eyes stopped at a closet as the side of the room.<br>I opened it and in the closet lied several guns.  
>Large ones, rifles and really small ones.<br>I chose three different guns and armed them before putting them in a bag.  
>Then I took out a rifle and hang it on my back.<br>Now I was ready to start my own war.  
>"I better get on that boat now. Or I miss the fireworks." I said to myself while walking out of the room.<p>

**Jack's POV**

I felt like I could sink through the floor, and I just felt so could Kim.  
>the lady made an awkward gesture and mumbled a sorry.<br>She blushed and tried to get out of the room as quickly as she could but fell over her own feet and bumped her head against a door.  
>I jumped out of the bed and helped the lady, or I mean the girl, Because she wasn't older than 20 years old, on a chair and gave her a glass of water.<br>"you okay?" Kim asked her. And the girl nodded.  
>in the meantime, I tried putting on my pants and then sat down on the bed.<p>

The girl kept mumbling about how she didn't mean to interrupt us. But she could not help it.  
>"we should have told the reception that we are on a honeymoon." I said.<br>The girl raised her head and looked at me, then to Kim and back.  
>While whipping out a tear she said, "congratulations. You two look good together."<br>I looked at Kim and saw she was blushing.  
>"thanks." Was the only thing she said.<br>The girl smiled and stood up.  
>"I better head back and let you two do whatever you've been doing." She said.<br>And started walking to the door again.  
>I watched her going away and closing the door behind her.<br>For a moment nothing happened.  
>I looked at Kim, and she looked at me.<br>"Did you order room service?" I asked her.  
>She shook her head. Clearly something wasn't right. Again.<p>

I needed to think about this.  
>"I think it is best if we just go now." Kim said and I nodded.<br>"let's go pack our stuff."

**Kim's POV**

All we had were two backpacks with our computers in it, stuff for in the bathroom and I always carried a gun with me.  
>Just in case.<br>I opened the door and waited for Jack to be ready.  
>He rushed to the door as well and closed the room.<br>The elevator was already waiting so we got in and went down to the lobby.  
>The doors opened and we were looking in the barrels of at least 15 police rifles!<p>

"Can I ask what is going on here?" Jack asked.  
>A voice that came from behind the police officers answered.<br>"the both of you are under arrest for the illegal carrying of firearms in public places!"  
>a huge police man appeared with another gun in his hand and told us to put our hands up.<br>I wanted to protest against it, but I felt jack's hand in mine.  
>I looked at him and he shook his head. Now wasn't the time.<br>"search them." the officer said.  
>And four officers put their rifles on their back and walked toward us.<br>I knew that I was carrying a gun, and so did Jack, I had seen him put a gun under his belt.  
>We're screwed. I thought.<br>And indeed the officers found Jack's gun the moment they began searching him.

Before he knew it, Jack was being handcuffed. And pushed away.  
>now it was my turn. The officers started searching.<br>One of the small advantages of being a girl was that we could hide thing on places no man felt comfortable looking.  
>But when they wanted to do it, I couldn't hold it anymore.<br>"stop that!" and I slapped one of the officers heads.  
>I heard how a few officers loaded their guns.<br>I opened up my Jacket and took the gun out of its hiding place and threw it on the ground!

"okay, who gave us away?" I asked the officer in charge.  
>And he pointed to the right where the girl from before walked in.<br>this time she was dressed as a cop and smiled at us.  
>"you fools left one of your guns at the table." She said.<br>I wanted to bump my head.  
>Such a stupid mistake!<br>"yeah, stupid hah." She said.  
>That was the last thing I heard.<br>I saw her getting a stick aiming for my head.  
>I didn't felt the impact. But I woke up in jail.<p>

**yea, it is really short, but i wanted to let you people know what the enemy is planning and that the case our 2 spies are working on, is bigger than they ever thought. and that the enemy is someone Kim already know! further i thought that a little trouble on their road would make it more realistic.  
>well i promise the next chapter will become a lot longer. i hope you guys liked it. and since i really like to know what you guys think of the story so far, i'd really appreciate it if u review :D <strong>  
><strong>thanxxx <strong>

**_x white_**


	7. kidnapped by strangers

**sorry i am so late but well, i am really busy lately. oh well. i'd like to thank all my reviewers who left their comment behind. : karategirl77, autumn1999, kickinitfan321, olivi4nlife, jabc4 and shakeema28. THANKS! okay for this chapter i got inspired by a song, well, a soundtrack actually.  
>maybe you'll know it. maybe not. but this soundtrack was called: johnny english main theme. i know the music is really long but i think it is pretty good.<br>well enough talking around. read and i'd like to find out what you think would happen next. **

**Jack's POV**

The boat went up and down, played by the big waves that made it slide over them.  
>The waves lifted the small vessel high up in the air to cause a free fall at their backs.<br>Inside the crew of the ship was working hard to bind everything on the bottom of the deck so the boat wouldn't lose any transport.  
>Beneath the deck Kim and me we're handcuffed to each other with in the middle a big pipe.<br>I guess it lead straight to the bottom of the boat.  
>In other words, I thought it would serve as an urinal.<br>Which was a gross idea to begin with.  
>So we got arrested for braking a few laws.<br>But how do we get on this ship you may ask?  
>Well for that I need to take you 5 hours back in time.<br>Trust me when I say, it really is NOT what you think!

Now let me take you 5 hours back when we we're still on the land and we're getting arrested.  
>Of course we just cooperated.<br>I mean that is the risk of being a spy.  
>The police don't always know that we're with the secret intelligence. But they'll find out later.<p>

So I got pushed inside the police car, about the same moment as Kim got pushed inside at the other side.  
>It was kind of harsh and she hit her head in the process.<br>"Hey watch it!" She yelled at the police officer.  
>But he just smiled and slammed the door.<br>For a moment we we're alone. We looked at each other, and if we could read each other's minds, we both nodded.  
>It's okay. Rudy will do his work now.<br>Two officers stepped inside and the driver started the car.  
>"Where too?" He asked to his passenger.<br>The other officer seemed to think for a while, then said, "to the police station.  
>We'll first put them in a holding cell. There we'll see what crimes they tried to make and what their motives are."<br>the driver nodded and the car began to move.  
>"We know what they have done." The driver said.<br>" they blew up an hotel, we're in possession of an heavily armored truck that also carried a cannon and they had more weapons than I care to poses."  
>His college nodded.<br>" I know that. We should probably let the rest of the team before us."  
>The driver nodded and slowly the other police cars moved by.<br>That moment I figured out Kim was poking me with her leg.  
>I looked at her. She started whispering.<br>"did you hear that?"  
>I looked at her confused.<br>"the police thinks we are responsible for that explosion at the hotel and the truck."  
>Now I thought about it, it perfectly made sense now.<br>"well, In a way we had something to do with that." I said.  
>"Well yeah, but they don't have to know that." Kim answered a bit too loud.<p>

"We don't have to know what?" The driver asked.  
>Before anyone could said anything I took over.<br>"Could you mind watching the road please, thank you."

The other officer agreed with me.  
>" you, drive." He said to the driver.<br>"And you,"  
>his finger pointed to Kim. "Talk."<p>

Kim looked at the man for a moment, sighed and started talking.  
>" you people don't have to know that I am having a child."<br>The look in the fellows eyes was worth millions!  
>"With him." She said, pointing to me.<br>It was amazing what her training did to her!  
>In the past she was the worst liar ever, but now she made up something I could not even come up with.<br>Genius!

"Umm sir?!" The driver started.  
>The officer now turned to him!<br>"What!?"  
>But directly saw what was going on.<br>A few people we're blocking the way.  
>Two of them carried machine guns and I could count at least one missile launcher!<br>"Shit!" The police officer cursed and took out his handgun.  
>Which in my eyes was pathetic compared to the weapons at the other side of him.<br>He opened the door and too out a small megaphone.  
>"I must ask you to put down your weapons and walk away." The people on the other side started laughing.<br>One of then stepped forward.  
>"Sir, we must ask you to put down your gun and step away from the car. You have two prisoners we really need!"<p>

The driver also opened his door and took his position.  
>The people on the other side of the car started laughing again.<br>" we give you ten seconds to step away from the car. Otherwise we will blow something up every ten seconds you wait longer."  
>And the people started counting.<br>"10... 9... 8..."  
>I decided to help the officers a bit. "Just do as he says."<br>The man shook his head. They'll never do that."  
>" 4... 3..."<br>"Just do it!" Again he shook his head.  
>With a loud noise the first missile left the launcher and hit a building.<br>With a huge explosion the whole building collapsed!  
>"10..." The boy started counting again.<br>In panic the driver threw his gun on the ground and ran away.  
>Again there was laughter at the other side!<br>Apparently The other officer realized Kim and I aren't worth dying for so he did the only thing possible.  
>He started running as well.<p>

The boy, speaker came up to us and kind of hit us really hard in the head.  
>I blacked out and the moment I woke up, I found myself stuck on this pipe.<br>With Kim on the other side. So now you know what happened.

**Kim's POV**

Another wave hit the boat what makes us move up and down once more.  
>The strange feeling never stopped being weird.<br>I was tied up on the same pipe jack was.  
>I tried looking at him but being back to back isn't that an easy job.<br>So now I tried talking to him.  
>"Jack, are you there?"<p>

it stayed quiet for a few seconds.  
>Then suddenly, "yeah, I am here."<br>I sighed in relief.  
>Jack always was been more than just a friend I could hang out with.<br>He was like an island in this ocean with high waves.  
>If I were with him I knew it'll be alright.<br>"what are we going to do now?" I asked him.  
>"I don't know." He said. "Or maybe,,,"<br>and I heard a lot of moving.  
>"Jack what are you doing?"<p>

"just talk to me." he answered. "umm okay but about what?"  
>for a moment I heard only moving. Then he started talking again.<br>"what you said earlier, in the car. Is that true?"

I was confused. What does he talk about? I decided to ask.  
>"well, the having a child thing? Because I don't remember us…"<p>

I giggled. "well do you want that to be true then?"  
>the moving stopped for a moment. "I guess?"<br>it was more a question itself than really an answer. I started laughing.

"you really are a bad boy are you?" and I poked him in the back mildly.  
>I could feel Jack now smiled as well. Then started moving again.<br>"yeah I am. Got it!" was the answer.  
>And not two seconds later I smelled burning rope.<br>"what are you doing hon?" I asked him. "did you call me hon?"  
>I started blushing. "I hope not."<br>what can I say, sometimes I am a bit of an blabbermouth sometimes.  
>I heard the cracking of a rope and a few seconds later I saw jack coming right toward me.<br>"Need a little help with your ropes. Hon?" he smiled.  
>I notice I started blushing.<br>My cheeks turned hot and I suddenly felt the need to hug him tight.  
>But I just could not. "hold still." he said and out of a little ring came a red laser.<br>He moved it toward my hand and again the sharp smell of burning rope filled the room.  
>But all I had eyes for was him. His eyes looking right into mine.<br>And the longer I just stood there the closer he seem to come.  
>But wait, he did come closer! And as did I!<p>

the moment I realized that our lips met each other!  
>I felt his heat is heat flowing through me and when we broke, I was free.<p>

"Jack?" I started. "hmm? What?"  
>since some time now I wanted to ask this and back in the hotel we almost kissed and then here we did.<br>So I really wanted to know.  
>"what kind of relation do we have now?"<br>Jack didn't seem to understand the question very well.  
>"are we like good friends or more than that?" I helped him.<br>he sighed. "do you mind if we talk about that after we get off this ship?"  
>he asked with a smile. "yeah right. Sorry."<br>but jack wasn't offended by it.

The first obstacle was the guard just outside the cell.  
>But Jack really knew what he was doing and within ten seconds the guard lied unconscious on the ground.<br>Jack took the gun the guard dropped on the floor and gave an handgun to me.  
>now the way upstairs. Both prepared for everything we climbed upstairs to an higher deck.<br>Jack looked at me and made an hand gesture. I nodded.  
>As an highly trained spy I perfectly knew what he meant and what he was looking for.<br>And in this case, I provided backup.  
>Jack was looking for the radio room.<br>We wanted to send Rudy the exact location of the ship we're on.  
>We went two decks higher and we only needed to knock out one person to get there.<p>

"hmm they seem awfully sure of themselves." I said. Jack nodded.  
>"here is the radio room." He said and went inside with me behind him. Making sure nobody saw us.<p>

Minutes passed by while jack was finally be able to send Rudy the coordinates and a message over Morse.  
>Morse is an sound telegram to communicate with land and other ships.<p>

"what are you people doing here?" someone asked highly suspicious as I turned around!

**soo people, an other chapter done.  
>i know it is kind of mean from me to end in an cliffhanger, but i think it makes the story only better.<strong>  
><strong>also i found it a good idea to leave you in the dark over the location and who exactly kidnapped them.<strong>  
><strong>i would really like to hear what you think of the story.<strong>  
><strong>please R&amp;R :D <strong>

**white**


	8. horror unleashed

**hello everyone, as promised the next chapter of the story. :D first of all i would like to thank olivi4nlife, KarateGirl77, autumn1999, mjj0122 and jabc4 for reviewing. of course the guests who reviewed as well but i can't give specific credit for that. :( second, i felt kind of bad by not writing in such a long time. so i make it up to you people by making this chapter extra long! at the end of this chapter i'm asking 2 questions. i would like to know your opinion.  
>ow yea sorry this chapter doesn't have a lot of kick in it. but the nexts chapter will! lol promise :P<br>well again i would like to ask you to review and next week the next chapter will be online :D**

**Milton's POV**

Apparently I fell asleep above my workbench because all of a sudden, my alarm went off!  
>the high beep went deep into my ears and infiltrated my thoughts about how I could perfect this masterpiece of equipment.<br>To be honest, I had no idea what is was supposed to do, but I guess it would do something and firing electric charged balls into the enemy lines.  
>Rudy ordered me to build an device that would only stun a person, not kill it.<br>Jack was a really good spy so he didn't have to kill a lot, but sometimes, it happens just like that.  
>Yes, I can tell your thinking, Jack would never kill anyone! And he doesn't intent to, but like I said, sometimes that's the only solution.<p>

Like that time he was being chased by the Russian mob because he intercepted the nuclear launch codes the mob wanted.  
>He jumped off a building and threw one of my inventions hard to the ground before pulling a gun.<br>The two criminals saw him jump and kept watching at the side of the building.  
>Jack shot them both. One in the leg. Sadly he felt down, and the other in a place no man liked to be shot.<br>My device made contact with the floor and transformed into a huge air pillow.

Enough about all of that. While I was thinking back, the alarm was still ringing like crazy!  
>I ran to the big screen and stopped the alarm. I saw a message was sent to us.<br>it was in Morse codes. Ships usually use these to contact each other at open sea.

I went to the volume button and cranked it up as high as I could.  
>Then took a pen and paper and opened the message.<br>A long list of long beeps and short beeps started to follow each other up.  
>I notated them all. It looked like forever but in fact I was only at work for like 10 minutes.<br>when the message stopped I opened the internet and put an Morse code alphabet on the screen.

The message said:

_Base stop.  
>this is code seven, five, three, nine stop.<br>sidekick and I have been captured. Stop.  
>we are in need of immediate backup. Stop<br>ship. Stop.  
>stranded. Stop<br>our coordinates are, twenty-seven thirty. Stop.  
>forty-nine eleven. Stop.<br>requesting evacuation. Stop_

_Agents Hazard and Princess stop_

My mouth fell open! Hazard was the code name of Jack!  
>I didn´t knew about any Princess but I´m guessing that must be Kimberly Crawford.<br>I took the phone in the corner and dialed Rudy's number.  
>I didn´t care what time it was, Rudy had to hear this!<p>

It took Rudy only 30 minutes to get here. Once he came in, he´ll started work right away.  
>"they're up to something." He said. "but what in the mighty lord could it be?"<br>he looked at me as I raised my shoulders. "Would it have to do anything related to their mission?" he mumbled.  
>he asked me to check up the coordinates and I did.<p>

The location appeared to be in the middle of the Atlantic ocean!  
>"that's weird." I said.<br>"those coordinates bonded with this part of the ocean is much too dangerous to cross without an proper heavy loaded cruiser.  
>Not only is this an area where it is storming all the time, but there are pirates still active still."<br>"Milton look for any ships in that area!" Rudy said.  
>I had access to technically all satellite's known on earth and then it wasn't hard to find the right one.<br>I zoomed in and it was probably 20 sea miles north of the place Jack pointed us.  
>The ship seemed grey and really big.<br>But there was no point telling what kind of ship this was.  
>But Rudy knew! He knew exactly what to do!<br>"Milton," he started. "I think it is time we contact our infiltrator."

**Mysterious POV**

"Condor to Crocodile. We found the package and brought is safely aboard. Sir."  
>I put my hands together and smiled. My plan is going to get even better than I originally planned.<br>now I only need to make sure nobody suspects everything.  
>Not that that is so hard.<br>I ordered the captain to hang an Russian flag on top.  
>It is common that Russian ships passing by here. Even military.<br>How did I come by a battleship again? Simple.  
>I have my contacts. Like say, pirates.<br>yeah they sold me an battleship that matched normal standards! Inclusive munition.

I went below deck and opened the room where my missiles lied.  
>Kim and her, companion were looking at the right place when they broke into the lab of the professor.<br>But that moment they were too late. I already made sure all missiles were already removed.  
>Everything Kimberly Crawford found, I let her find it.<br>Everything they did, I controlled it.

And now they are on one of my ships, coming right to me.  
>2 years I spent in a prison because of her and now, it is about time she'll get what she deserves.<br>Along with the rest of the world that is.  
>"sir are you sure this is the safest route?" the captain asked.<br>I looked at him for a moment. These people can't do anything right…  
>"yes, it is. I know what I am doing you bimbo."<br>the captain nodded one time, then walked away to make sure the ship will stay on the right course.  
>I looked at one of the missiles. The name Den Haag was spelled onto it. The Hague... That was the one I'll fire at first.<br>I hate the Dutch. Thinking they are so smart with waters and their cheese and tulips.  
>Well, not for long. But then again I hate a lot of people.<br>I hate the French with their fancy accents.  
>I hate the English. Thinking they are all important.<br>I hate American's with their pro this and that and their urge to decide over anything.  
>I hate Italians with their Venice and their pizza and pasta's.<p>

well I can go on and on and on over what I hate.  
>But that would be waste of time because the list has grown really long.<br>I walked up again just in time to see the Canarias islands appear on the horizon.

**Kim's POV**

The voice belonged to a bear of a man.  
>He was at least 2.30 meters long and could barely fit through the door.<br>I looked at the guy and wondered how he moved around this ship.  
>He was bald an a few scars covered most of his face. "Well," he continued. " I am waiting!"<br>I didn't really know what to say.  
>So I guess al that came out was something like, "uhmm we're uhmm I guess.."<br>Way to go Kim. I thought by myself. If there's one way to blow a cover...  
>Luckily Jack was more of a talker. "We have shift now." He said.<br>The man raised his eyebrows.  
>"Okay then two questions. One, why is she mumbling like hell and where's Steven?"<br>We're screwed. I just knew it. But Jack still tried bluffing with his one of thousand poker face.  
>" she's not much of a talker. And we just switched shifts wit Steven.<br>I don't know where he is right now but he can't be that far."  
>The man looked at him one more time and then walked away.<br>I could hear him in the corridor. But since I kind of knew he was on to us I decided to follow him.  
>And I was right. He took out a Walky talky and said,<br>" those two in the radio control room, I think they don't belong here, permission to take em out?"  
>For a moment there was a silence, my hand slowly moved to the palm of the gun.<br>Fearing the worst scenario I took the gun out of its holster and checked if it was loaded.  
>When I found it was, I calmed down, and stayed silent to hear the answer.<br>"Message received. You have permission."

A wave of fear crossed my heart. This meant I needed to take the guy out quick.  
>"Message received. Over." And the guy took out a huge knife.<br>The kind of knife that if it was any larger it was called a small sword.  
>And he started walking toward me.<br>Well I was behind a corner so of course he didn't saw me, but it was just as threatening anyway.  
>I loaded my gun, took a deep breath and jumped in front of the guy while aiming.<br>The moment my gun went off was one I would never forget.  
>The bullet went through the man's right wrist, causing him to drop his mini sword grabbing his arm.<br>For a while the man didn't know what happened but that moment he saw me.  
>"Well now if it ain't my silent friend." The man said in a combination of pain and laughter.<br>"what are you going to shoot me little girl?"  
>with my gun pointed at the chest of the guy, the thought sure came up.<br>But I stood above him. I didn't want to shoot him but what choice do I have since he walked right at me.  
>The man started smiling.<br>He knew I could never pull the trigger. I had to make a choice! Him? Or myself.  
>I felt how the bullet left the barrel of the gun and saw the man collapse right after he got hit in one of his legs.<br>I didn't wait to see if he stood up. I started running! Back to Jack!

**Jack's POV**

Kim followed the big guy which allowed me to do one more thing.  
>I wanted to know what the name of the ship was called and what kind of ship it was I am in.<br>But to be honest I had my suspicions.  
>I just hoped I was wrong. Silent as a ninja in the night I walked down the corridor and went up another pair of stairs.<br>It was really small and I could barely get through it.  
>But once I got on the deck above, I saw exactly what I needed to know!<br>What I saw was this. The whole corridor was filled with machine guns, cannon grenades, torpedo's and more of that stuff!  
>I knew enough. As I just saw my suspicions came true I realized I found myself on board of a battleship!<p>

A curse escaped my mouth as I realized this mission is going crazy.  
>"Let's join the secret service." I still heard Rudy say.<br>Yeah that's fun. How am I telling other people what I do for a living?  
>Oh well I am getting shot at for money!<br>Not for the first time I realized that this kind of criminals didn't made any sense.

I looked at the gun in my hands and started walking.  
>And when I walked by I came up with an idea.<br>I looked for an proper machine gun, a flare gun and a proper knife.  
>Which I found in a corner behind a couple of detonators.<br>My plan just got even better! I took all of those as well and put them in a back I found.  
>Now we only needed to get out of here.<br>I didn't care who the ship is from! Every moment on board is dangerous and I didn't plan on dying here!  
>From far I heard Kim coming! "Jack we have to go!"<p>

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i really like to ask you all the two questions. :)  
>do you people know who the infiltrator might be? and was it right what kim did? was it right to shoot the man in the leg or should she have finished him right away? well i already made the following chapter and it is gonna be a really tense one. but it needed a good chapter before it. and this is the one. <strong>  
><strong>again, as a treat i made this chapter extra long so i really hoped you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be online next week :D <strong>

**PLZ R&R**

**white**


	9. breaking free into cold waters

**a day earlier than promised :D surprise! :D i would like to say thanks to_ autumn1999_,_ KarateGirl77_, _UnbreakableWarrior_ and _jabc4_! i try to post something every thursday, but first off i want to know how many reviews and fav's i can get. So i'll updat the next chapter as soon as i got 55 reviews or 35 fav's. and of course another question :D  
><strong>

**would it be good for them both to get together? **

**Jack's POV**

We found our way to the upper deck without being seen by anybody.  
>But now for the hardest part. I looked for the lifeboat while Kim searched for security.<br>"There two posts on the front an one in the back." She said. "Where is our ride out of here?"  
>I shook my head. "Haven't found it yet."<br>But that moment a small orang tube caught my eye.  
>"Or maybe I do." And I pointed her at the right direction.<br>The small lifeboat was built near the bridge of the ship and close to one of the cannons.  
>However, it should not be that hard to get to.<br>Kim nodded. " okay so what are we gonna do?"  
>As I suspected this would be the hardest part of our escape.<br>I handed her my gun and took the machine gun from my back.  
>For a moment she didn't know what to do with it but when she saw what I planned she did her hand pistol in her holster and took the gun from me.<br>"Okay." I started. "Try to hit the Electric cable over there.  
>The alarm will disable and they are on their own.<br>We can take them out from either this position or we try avoiding them and challenge them to a close combat fight.  
>Your choice. I will make sure the boat is ready to go and in the end I have a surprise for the people On This ship."<br>Kim nodded. A sign that she both understood and agreed that was best.  
>Once again she began pointing her weapon but this time she didn't hesitate before taking the shot.<br>The electricity wire she was aiming for was bound to a mast.  
>So the bullet shall either get stuck inside, or will fly through it.<br>The shot was taken and I had to say, the gun was really quiet.  
>Even I had to listen close to hear it. Kim once again proved she was an awesome sniper and shot the wire to pieces in a matter of seconds.<br>Now it was my time. I ran.  
>Over the deck, making use of the shadows that were around us.<br>The universe helped us because of the darkness that had fallen.  
>The first stop was one of the cannons in the front of the ship.<br>I fell behind it and waited for someone to show up. But nobody did. I looked back at Kim.  
>She pointed her thumb up meaning she had it under control.<br>I ran further and the second and the third stop went exactly the same as the first one.  
>I reached the lifeboat rather easy, so I cut it loose and threw it overboard.<br>After making sure that i could still pull it back and the boat didn't go anywhere.

Now it was Kim's turn. With the elegance of an angel she moved herself to the first stop.  
>She also went there without any problems.<br>There was no movement at al. Now it was my turn to point my thumb up.  
>As she moved to the second stop I counted the heads.<br>Two posts in the front, all with three people. That makes six.  
>And then the one behind me. I saw four people over there.<br>My eyes went back to Kim again, just in time to see her fall.  
>I heard something like "auch" as she stood up.<br>There the second stop was. Again she looked at me.  
>I nodded.<br>Continue.

Once again I counted heads.  
>Three people each before me and three behind.<br>Weird. I thought someone should have heard it? Well... Guess not.  
>Kim came closer and closer toward me as I followed her every movement.<br>But suddenly I had a thought!  
>There were four people in the back! Why did I count only three?!<br>That moment i heard a footstep behind me.  
>The missing soldier stood there, pointing his gun to me!<br>I was able to roll over just in time!  
>The man opened fire, causing the other guards to look in my location!<p>

For a moment it was quiet so I guess it was my turn.  
>I loaded the machine gun and pointed it right before me.<br>Then I moved over to a spot where I could see the guy and fired.  
>A rain of metal left the gun and in fair the man dropped his weapon.<br>So now I ran toward him, did the safety pal on the machine gun and put it on my back!  
>It was never my intention to hurt anybody so now I preferred close combat as well.<br>The man saw I came toward him potentially unarmed and tried to pick up his weapon again.  
>But when that didn't work he pulled a knife and ran toward me.<br>I knew he was gonna do that but I rather had fist against fist.

The real fight started!

He tried to slit me in any way possible and me, I tried disarming the guy as quick as possible.  
>While wrestling with the guy I found out he carried a handgun with him.<br>And when the other guards arrived at the scene, I got the man in a grip that allowed me to use the guy as an human shield!  
>I grabbed the handgun and shot one guard in the foot.<br>Then pushed their coworker right at them!  
>Two man fell and the others were distracted for a while.<br>That allowed me to grab my weapon from my back and without a proper aim I started shooting.  
>In a matter of seconds everyone was hiding behind something.<br>That included me of course!  
>A little further I saw Kim falling down and getting ready to cover me.<br>When I knew she was watching me I lifted my hand and made a sign.  
>My pointer finger middle finger and ring finger next to each other and the pinky as far from them as it could.<br>Kim lifted her thumb. It was a sign that she had to come closer while covering me.  
>But I Also needed to protect her!<p>

One of the guards showed up around the corner and I grabbed him!  
>Soon I was fighting in close range with a man twice as strong as me.<br>So then it was no wonder I ended up on the ground with the barrel of an handgun pointed at my face!  
>The man smiled and called the others.<br>Then he looked at me again and said something.  
>But I really didn't know what. Probably another language.<br>So I just smiled at him and said nothing.  
>The man smiled back and pulled the trigger. But somehow I didn't felt any pain!<br>I opened my eyes and I saw the man looking at his shoulder.  
>Both his hands covering a hole that was hit by the force of the bullet.<br>Quickly I jumped up and knocked the man out and ran toward the lifeboat!  
>I knew I needed to jump so I did!<br>The cold water almost stunned me but well trained as I was I knew I needed to breath relaxed!

**Kim's POV**

After I shot the guy who wanted to kill Jack in the shoulder I jumped overboard into the cold water!  
>For a while I really think I didn't make it.<br>Especially since the water was that cold that it just stunned me for a while!  
>I began sinking, and not 10 seconds later I disappeared under a cover of water that laid down above me!<br>The currents pushed me down and stunned as I was there was nothing I could do!  
>The feeling I didn't make it became stronger every second as I couldn't hold my breath much longer!<br>With my blurred sight I saw someone coming for me!

Jack? Or one of the soldiers?

The person grabbed my hand and soon after I felt an arm pushing my waist against his!  
>Oh thank god! I thought before I passed out.<p>

I woke up with Jack's lips right above mine!  
>A kiss?<br>Or something else?  
>I didn't have to wait that long before I found out what he was doing.<br>His hands we're giving pushes on my chest!  
>Reanimation!<br>I remembered ice cold water and someone grabbing me!  
>Jack! With a shock I moved up!<br>Breathing heavily and looking around with a thrilling of fear!  
>What I saw was relaxing.<br>I saw the inside of a red tent and in the corners lied all kinds of bags.  
>Food probably. Then I looked back at Jack.<br>He was smiling and then pulled me into a tight hug!  
>Inside I felt butterflies waking up!<br>"Kim I am so glad you're still alive!" he whispered in my ear.  
>It seemed like forever and when we finally broke, he could not completely let go of me.<br>I didn't know if he noticed that but it kind of made me blush.  
>Well kind of, it just did. "what we're you thinking? Just jumping into the water like that?!" he asked me.<br>I sighed. Typical Jack, turning the conversation around when it goes uneasy for him.  
>but I answered anyway. "I knew you would come for me."<br>I didn't really know if I should have seen it like that but I saw Jack looked away for a moment while a huge smile appeared on his face!  
>Again I felt those butterflies and somehow they just didn't go away.<br>I looked at him. and despite the covering I did all this time I once again realized I was deeply in love with the guy.  
>Was that a good thing or a bad one?<br>I didn't know anymore. Ugh I felt like a kid loving her big idol.  
>But then again I was wondering what he thought about me.<br>Sure we have been friends since I dropped my stupid apple on his foot.  
>But we haven't seen each other for a long time and I have had some affairs and I knew he did as well.<br>But when we started dating, how long would that last.  
>But then again, should I really let that be a problem?<br>Deep inside I knew it would indeed be a problem!  
>I wanted Jack for myself and I never want to let him go anymore!<br>And I knew I am willing to give everything up for that!

I looked at him again and when he noticed that he looked back. Right into my eyes.  
>That moment I knew for sure he felt the same way I did.<br>"so what exactly are we now?" I asked him.  
>for quite some time it was really quiet as those words kept hanging in the air.<br>he sat down next to me and pulled his arm around my waist.  
>I could feel it and rested my head on his shoulders.<br>I smelled a salty scent as I knew that was from the ocean.  
>The smell of my rescue! The smell of my hero.<br>I looked at him once again and he looked back at me in the sweetest way, like he could tell what I was about to say.  
>Must've took a while just to find the words because he cut me off and finally said it first!<p>

**read and review please! remember 55 reviews and i'll put the next chapter online the next thursday!**

**thank you all :D **

**white**


	10. Kim's story

**Hey everybody. thank you all for all the reviews. this time i wanna build it up till 62 reviews :D after that a new chapter will be posted.  
>then i would like to thank thechilledhalf, olivi4nlife, jabc4, autumn1999, Unbreakablewarrior and karategirl77 for reviewing me last chapter!<strong>

**READ! i know this chapter is different as others, but this is a piece oof information that is telling a LOT in this story.  
>i know the end is messy but there is a reason for that. <strong>

**the whole chapter is written around Kim.**

**Kim's POV**

I could not get those three words out my mind!  
>It was if I was dreaming, but at the same moment I knew I was wide awake!<br>So he must have said it.  
>The words kept on echoing in my head.<br>"I love you." He had said.  
>And as he bended over I knew this was real.<br>I still felt his lips on mine, his body against mine and his arms holding me tight.  
>Now I looked at him as he felt to sleep after hours of cuddling and kissing.<p>

He still cared about me.  
>After all these years he still did!<br>Jack knew the danger of this just as much as I did but something told me we were both ready to except the consequences!  
>There was only one thing I wasn't completely sure about.<br>Should I tell him?  
>I remembered what Rudy told me a long time ago.<br>"A relationship starts with trust." And once again he was right.  
>I sighed.<br>Apparently Jack woke up because of that.  
>"What's bothering you honey?" He asked me.<br>That moment I broke the habit and decided to tell him the whole story.

**Kim's story**

She had told everyone she was moving to Otai academy, but nothing was less true!  
>Her father moved her away from Seaford because of her training.<br>She moved to England! That was where the lies started to bundle up.  
>She felt terrible lying to the others, but it was for their own protection.<br>Of course she didn't knew back then that Jack and Milton lied to her as well.  
>She found out later jack and Milton also became spies!<br>Kind of around the same time actually. Anyway, moving on.

In a couple of years she succeeded her training with one of the most impressive scores ever!  
>So she was allowed to go on her first mission. That mission was the following one.<br>In Serbia a group of rebels blew up one of the militarily weapon depose in the south.  
>The mission is simple.<br>Find out what the rebels are up to and make sure they can't do anything anymore.  
>She remembered that she had a plane at her disposal and so she used it.<br>Her pilot was not much older than she was and kind of handsome.  
>We took off and flew toward the depose.<br>From the air I could notice the high militarily security of the country!  
>Apparently they didn't like English planes since they opened fire and one of the fired missiles hit the plane right away!<br>"Kim, we're crashing! The pilot yelled.  
>" Use your Shute!" Kim nodded and punched the eject button.<br>With a lot of shocking and noice the chair Kim was in got released from the plane and was flying into the open air.  
>Kim was just in time to see the plane hit the ground and explode just like that.<br>The other pilot lied on the ground and looked hurt.  
>The moment Kim hit the floor she tried going toward him.<br>But something said she shouldn't do it! And she was right!  
>From on top of the hills an army of rebels came walking down and surrounded the pilot.<br>Kim heard a few gunshots and she knew she needed to get out of there!

After running for over an hour she finally hold still to catch her breath.  
>She remembered that she had to contact base somehow!<br>Her training told her she always needed to have a signal and this time, her watch functioned like one.

"I got stranded in enemy territory." She said.  
>"Requesting immediate backup!"<br>But as Kim already feared, she got a negative answer.  
>"Negative Kim. This one is up to you! Good luck."<br>So much for English authorities. She thought.

She knew the rebels would go after her and she got not disappointed.  
>Soon she heard voices of people talking.<br>Both of the man were armed with a rifle and were obviously looking for her!  
>As silent as humanly possible did she walk up to the two and slammed their heads together.<br>One felt down right away.  
>The other was dizzy but recovered quite fast, and the following second Kim lied on the hard and wet ground with the man above her!<br>A wrestling match started and Kim nearly got the upper hand!  
>If it wasn't for that rock that lied an arm length away from her.<br>She took the rock and hit the man hard in the head.  
>He lost control of his body and felt down as an sack of sand!<p>

Quickly Kim ran away from that place, before anyone notices she's been there.  
>her place to find shelter was an abandoned factory.<br>Walls were green from the plants that were able to grow after people stopped using it.  
>Inside it was dark and wet from the rain that was able to leak through the ceiling.<br>The machines inside were all rusty and broken and everything inside smelled.

Suddenly I knew this was where I was going to make my last stand!  
>"well then I better get started." She said to herself while looking around.<br>She alarmed the Serbian army, the English authorities and gave her location.  
>As a good spy she always carried a small handgun filled with either bullets or tranquilizer darts.<br>Kim picked the second one and prepared for her battle.  
>She just hoped the army was in time to get her out of here.<br>But there was only a slim chance.

**Kim's Pov**

"wait a moment." Jack hold me back.  
>"you wanted to took out a rebel army all by yourself?"<br>I nodded. "I had too. I was behind enemy lines and I did what I had to do to survive you know."  
>Jack nodded. "but you could have killed yourself!"<br>he sounded worried.

I liked that!  
>A lot actually.<p>

I felt both my cheeks burning up as he stared at me with a combination of fair and pride!  
>"I ran into some locals who are very important." I said.<br>If that would make anything up.  
>"They told me things that I never should have known."<br>Jack frowned his eyes.  
>Like what. They said. Even without words I could feel he was asking me that.<br>"The leader of the rebels was called Sergei Jegorov and was Serbians most wanted criminal out there.  
>He started a rebellion just so he could rule the country.<br>And after that he wanted Europe, followed by the whole world."  
>Jack rolled his eyes.<br>"Great, another bad guy who wants to rule the world."  
>I nodded.<br>"But this was different because he actually had everything twisted around his finger!"  
>I told him, with a painful look on my face.<br>Thinking back at that moment in the factory.  
>"not only did he had access to letterally every missile in the country, but he also had people within the politics!"<br>For a moment the both of us said nothing.  
>Then I started talking again.<br>I guess it wasn't that surprising because Jack seemed Lost in thought.  
>And was present just enough to hear me talking.<p>

**Kim's story**

After the refugees left Kim was on her own again.  
>The spooky factory became extra creepy in the light that the moon shined through the broken windows.<br>It almost seemed that the moon thought it was fun to scare her.  
>In every shadow Kim saw the sillouette of Sergei Jegorov and his soldiers!<br>And it was only gonna get worse when it started raining.  
>The wind blew as a ghost through the empty spaces and made leaves spot with gravity.<br>Up far she heard a couple of explosions and was at the window right away!  
>Somewhere over the hill a huge fireball reached the sky!<br>Somehow Kim knew that was meant for her.  
>In all the light Kim didn't saw the two helicopters coming her way!<p>

Well she saw it too late!

One of the two flying machines had seen her and began shooting at her!  
>Kim could duck and run just in time!<br>But just when she wanted to go outside, she heard a slamming door and walked right into the hands of the criminal mastermind himself!

"what do you want with me?" Kim asked the Evil commander.  
>Sergei laughed. "I just want to know your name."<br>for a moment She didn't know what to say.  
>But then again, what harm could it be to tell her real name. right?<p>

"My name is Kimberly Crawford." Kim said.  
>"So and what are you doing here?" Sergei asked.<br>Kim noticed the suspicion in his voice and obviously knew that she really needed to be careful.  
>The well-known sightseeing doesn't work.<br>I mean who would go sightseeing in a war zone?  
>So I needed to come up with something else.<br>Something suddenly came up.

"My boyfriend lives in this town. I was visiting him."

Kim could shoot herself in the head!  
>What kind of excuse was that?! All men started laughing.<br>"Ow really? And who if I may ask, is your lover?" Sergei asked.  
>Kim answered with the first name she came up with.<br>Strange enough it was the name of her very first crush she'd ever felt.  
>"his name is Jack. That's all I have to say."<br>Sergei nodded. "okay missy, you might be telling the truth, but your still coming with us."  
>And with that he took Kim's arm and pulled her with him out of the factory into the light of the moon!<p>

The truck drove into the town and Kim could only see parts of it.  
>people we're scared and when they saw the army vehicles coming.<br>Clearly this was a front between the rebels and the government!  
>And fights here were hard! Most houses are destroyed and some are in fire.<br>Kim knew that if she handled this situation fast enough, she had the power to stop this whole war!  
>And she had a plan.<p>

**Kim's POV**

"what was your plan then?" jack asked. Impressed by his fresh girlfriend.  
>Kim smiled. "Long story short, I wanted to tranquilize the man and bring him to the government."<br>Jack's mouth fell open. "And you succeeded?"  
>I started laughing the moment Sergei saw I shot him in the but with a little arrow before passing out and I nodded!<br>"I had to come with the rebels but they never searched me."  
>I said while winking.<br>The moment we stopped and I saw the guy I pulled out my small handgun.  
>and shot all the guards down and after that I shot the evil mastermind himself in his butt."<br>Jack started laughing and as did i.  
>"let me guess, you went up to the Serbian army and gave Sergei to them?"<br>I nodded once more.  
>"yeah, last time I heard from him was that he was transported to the national court of Justice in the Hague!"<br>I knew all dangerous criminals are going there to hear their final word of justice.  
>So here was no exception!<br>"I got a medal from the Serbian government and I got promoted to, well a fulltime field agent."  
>Jack really seemed impressed by what I did, and it made me wonder something.<br>"hey, what about you?" He looked at me and shook his head. "I tell you another time."

**_I KNOW THE END IS MESSY._ but this is for a reason.  
>there is another side of this story involved which is gonna tell the rest. but i wanted still a little mystery :)<br>actually. i shall spoil, there's even a third side involved! i leave in the dark who the second and the third side is but you're open to guess on my profile.**

**_R&R. and by 62 reviews i shall post a new chapter._ standard on a thursday :D**


	11. the RE-Awakening

**NEWS!: something big is about to happen! i do not wanna spoil too much but it definitely contains this story, but also another one! that is also one of the reasons that this chapter is a little late and the following chapter will be a crossover with another story i am writing! but there is more. This very story will have a crossover sequel as well. Now i know that we're still in the middle of this story and that u think it is too early to talk about sequels, but once Jack and Kim have saved the day, they will return for a new mission. and this time, they got help from an unexpected surprise! Anyway, let's not get ahead of ourselves. i shall post a new chapter in 3 weeks on a thursday. I hope that is okay with you guys. in the main time you can vote on my poll for either #teamkickinit (which is this story) our #teamlabrats! (which will be the other story!) **

**i love it if you guys tell me what should happen next and if you have any ideas about the crossover and how it is about to turn out! **

**furthermore a shoutout to: _Jabc4, bexs12345, autumn1999, shakeema28, 123 _and last but not least_ Karategirl77!_ thank you for reviewing! it means so much to me!**

**Jack's POV**

The sound of water that hits the rubber of the vessel we're floating upon already sounded familiar.  
>like there was never any other noise, nor had there ever been.<br>Therefore it was strange to hear the wind blowing itself a way through a bunch of trees.  
>I think the sound slowly found itself a way into our minds, because when I woke up, I didn't hear it right away.<br>That might be a reason that I kept laying on my back, my eyes focused on the black stain that was drawn onto the ceiling of the vessel.

Kim was the one noticing the land.  
>She asked me if I still felt the little shocks that came when every wave broke on the moment it crashed and pushed their boat up and down.<br>Now that she mentioned it, no, there was no shocking at all!  
>I looked at her once more before opening the red tent.<br>the first thing I saw was the sea. Of course it was the sea.  
>Why would it be anything else right?<br>Those days in that floating device really got my sarcasm on! But then I turned my head!

Well I guess you could imagine what I saw but I shall describe it anyway.  
>the sand of the beach was white. White like snow!<br>At some places a weird kind of grass was preventing all sand to just, blow away.  
>Like I told you, the trees we're standing in a straight line, as natures border of the beach and the rest of the land!<br>At the horizon I saw multiple mountains coming out of the sea in some sort of desperate try to avoid drowning.  
>The total view made everything just right and made me smile.<br>For a moment I forgot just about everything as I first stepped on the burning sand!  
>Finally, after a week of floating around, wondering if we would ever find land again, I could feel some form of relaxation running over me.<br>Kim followed me, holding my hand, on shore and seemed just as happy to finally be back on main land.  
>For some time we both just looked around before we simultaneously sighed and said "finally."<p>

"We need to find out where we are!" Kim told me.  
>We laid down on the beach under one of the trees that was covering us from the sun.<br>she laid on top of my arm and close to me.  
>I felt her breath in my neck and where I normally found that somewhat irritating, she is an obvious exception of that irritation!<br>"I Know."  
>I looked into her eyes and for a moment I got caught in those two chocolate brown eyes.<br>Time stood still until she broke eye contact and looked up.  
>It was late and we saw the sun disappear behind into the sea.<p>

The moment that happened I realized I was exhausted!  
>"after we get some sleep"<p>

and I turned my front so that I can face Kim in a hugging position.  
>Apparently I immediately fell asleep because I could not feel the goodnight kiss Kim pushed onto my cheek.<p>

_The dream brought me back like two or three years.  
>I had a small mission with the one person nobody would ever expect! Grace.<br>Yea the same as the rival of Kim!  
>Somehow she was also enlisted into the world of espionage and even more mysterious was that she was a part of the organization I was also enlisted in!<br>Our mission was simple. Make sure the leader of a rebel group disappears into American prison!  
>Easier said than done of course.<br>But Grace turned out to be one of those wonder agents that are described in movies like Mission impossible and stuff.  
>I had to confess I really liked this side about her and it didn't take long before she and I actually had a solid relationship.<br>In the end it wasn't as real as I have with Kim.  
>But of course back then I denied that.<br>Don't worry, nothing happened between her and I.  
>Well except the usual like some kisses and flirts, but hey, Kim had left and I got to say, I needed someone and Grace was the first person to step in.<br>And we still are friends. if it weren't for that accident maybe more.  
>But that all is not important right now.<br>There we're rumors that the Germans, the English and the Dutch secret services had send in people with the exact same mission.  
>So it wasn't a surprise that this mission became such an success!<br>The criminal we needed to capture was named Sergei Jegorov and was the military leader of a rebellion!  
>A rebellion that intended to, so said the government, wanted to take over the entire world.<br>Now I think back about it, that was a bit over the top but the point was clear, stop Jegorov at all cost!  
>When Grace and I landed at the scene we we're just in time to see a missile leaving the ground and the F-16 Jet explode and hit the ground.<br>A parachute came out of the plane and I could hear Grace sighing.  
>But I did like the opposite. This made me realize the mess we are in!<em>

**Rudy's POV**

"Any sign of any of them?" I asked the pilot.  
>For a moment there was only silence, then I heard the pilot answer.<br>"Negative. Sir." I was afraid this would happen.  
>There was something I could do, but I would not be happy about it.<br>While I thought about the consequents I walked around my desk and punched the green button.  
>A small alarm went off and Milton came running in.<br>"Why did you punch that button?!"  
>It was clear that he was about to panic and once again I didn't like what I was about to do.<br>A few other agents went into the room and while they took their places I started talking.

"Agents Brewer and Crawford disappeared from the radar! This is bad for all of us because they were on to something.  
>We must be prepared for an all-out war, and so must our government!<br>That is why from this moment on, I will activate the Great wall protocol!"

I saw some of the agents were shocked, but there's more.

"I will personally sent word to our infiltrators to keep the embassy posted.  
>In the mean time I want a team looking for agents Crawford and Brewer!"<p>

The Great wall protocol is a defense mechanism that can be activated when the life of multiple nations is at stake!  
>It allows countries to defend themselves against any organized attack from outside.<br>That means that a country could defend itself against another country but also from terrorists like al-Qaida.  
>Countries like the U.S.A., Great Britain and France could also decide to partner up with other countries like Germany or Belgium!<br>Which will be necessary when that operation Ocean storm begins!  
>The last thing both America and Europe need right now is an all-out war!<br>This seemed to be the only good respond to the action of the person responsible!

**Kim's POV**

Jack might wanna sleep, but I was wide awake!  
>The moment Jack fell asleep I planted a sweet dreams kiss on his cheek and looked at him for a moment.<br>But to be honest it became boring pretty soon. So what I did?  
>I walked off the beach into the nearest town.<br>I wanted to find out where I was and there was only one way to get to know this.  
>The town I walked in was built on the foot of a mountain and was small.<br>So small in fact that it probably didn't contain more than 30 houses and a church.  
>But luckily some of these houses also sold stuff and were being used as shops.<br>I walked inside one and behind a desk that was completely made out of wood, stood an old lady.  
>"could you tell me where I am exactly?" I asked her after saying hello.<br>But what she answered, I didn't know. It was a foreign language.

"Je ne vous comprends pas. pourriez-vous parler ma langue?"

I shook my head to show that I didn't understand her.  
>"Parle France?" she said and the moment she said that, I knew where I was!<p>

It was the one country I hoped I would go and get my happily ever after.  
>Probably like a lot of girls by the way.<p>

France.

For a moment I was glad it was this close to our goal.  
>But then again, where in France was I?<br>that question had to wait and well for a very good reason.  
>I was witness of a robbery!<p>

**please let me know what you think about this chapter or about anything i said above! i would really appreciate it!  
><strong>

**3 WhiteT**


End file.
